


寻找天使

by Philiaf



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 世界末日之后，上面的天使意识到Aziraphale这个另类贪嘴天使被恶魔拐跑了，他们纷纷向上帝投诉。下面的恶魔根本不怕Crowley被天使拐跑，他们坚信这个狡猾的家伙即使被拐跑了也很快能回来，没准还能给这里增添新鲜血液。





	寻找天使

这是一个阳光明媚的日子，持续了几日的阴雨暂且离开了伦敦，这也是一个适合邀人吃饭的日子。Crowley看着窗外的阳光哼了一声，为了这点阳光，他可忍了好些天了，阴雨的天气让他找不到什么合适的理由去邀请天使，这导致他对待他的植物们的态度更严厉（“你们这些得寸进尺的植物！不要让我看到你们因为湿度太高而烂根！”），最后他的忍耐到了极限，还是出手用了点恶魔的小奇迹让云层消散，不然这场雨还得再下上个几天。  
恶魔开着自己心爱的宾利正驶向天使的书店，车里正好放着皇后乐队的《Save Me》。一路上他在想这次请天使吃什么，丽兹酒店的确也是个不错的选择，但他今天总想来点不一样的。好心情没有持续多久，Crowley一个急刹车将车停在了马路中央，他才不在乎造成的连环车祸，因为他的天使消失了。Crowley发现这件事连一分钟都没有。自从末日前书店的那场大火后，他对Aziraphale更加关注，他不想再像那次似的，失去自己的挚友（他脑子里一个细小的声音在抗议说是挚爱）。  
Crowley整个乱了套，手抖得连方向盘都握不好，他重新启动宾利飞一样的来到书店的门前。但那里不再是他熟悉的书店，一家咖啡馆替代了那个位置。没有一个人类察觉异常，好像这里一开始就应该是一家咖啡馆，只剩留在人间的Crowley知道这里的原貌。  
恶魔感觉自己的心脏（如果他还有）以光速下坠，比他堕天的速度还快。  
“我的天使。”他喃喃自语。  
Crowley推门而入，他粗鲁地在大堂内走动，店内的人们没有一人注意到他的存在，服务生经过他时都因不可抗力选择绕道而行。他不死心地转了一圈又一圈，确定这里彻底没了天使之力，甚至连一根羽毛都没有留下。  
恶魔怒了，他知道这种事是谁干的，除了上面的老大——上帝他老人家以外，可没有哪个天使有这样的本事。Crowley差点一个响指毁掉半条街去逼迫上面交出他的天使，可架势都摆好了又甩手作罢。没有什么底线的恶魔根本不介意炸了半条街，甚至炸了整个城市他都不介意，但上面的那些打了鸡血一样，一直跃跃欲试想要跟地狱开战的天使们就能找到借口，去打这个稍稍推迟了的天地大战。那他和Aziraphale费了那么大的力保下来的世界就真的要不复存在了，这是他不想见到的。即便天使回来了，但世界被毁，那他就永远没脸去见对方。  
Crowley气急败坏地跺脚，把所有恶毒的话通通扔给了那些白毛混蛋，他抬头看向天空大声质问：“你把我的天使藏哪了！！！！！！！”没有声音回答他。  
生气是解决不了问题的，既然炸街不行，那恶魔只能去想别的办法，硬闯天堂是不可能的，走进教堂对他来说都是灼烧，如果就这样闯上去找上帝要人，那他肯定会在一只脚迈进天堂的时候就成为明亮的火把，一秒烧尽。  
“快啊！Crowley！快想想办法，你平时不是有一堆鬼点子吗！”恶魔抓着头发，拼命想从脑子里挤出点什么。  
他很快想起Aziraphale说过上次他们互换身体的时候是Michael下到地狱送了趟圣水。Crowley的脑子迅速转了起来——既然Michael能来地狱一趟，那她肯定不会白来，绝对留了眼线。想通这点，Crowley就知道该怎么办了，要找到眼线那可太简单了，恶魔的作恶手段变化多端，可不代表他们智商也高。  
也就是半个小时，Crowley就把那名眼线毫不留情的踩在地上碾压，用对方上交的手机给一个特殊的号码拨了个电话。  
“我不是说过要等我这边的联系吗？”Michael的声音从电话里传来。  
“你——好——Michael。”Crowley简直是从牙缝中把话挤出。  
“哦，呵，”Crowley从Michael的声音中判断，对方正在翻白眼，“Crowley。”  
“是的，是我，Michael你给我听好了……”  
“追逐飞越夜空的星星。”Michael直接插话，根本不让恶魔把话说完。  
“什么？”  
“我已经传话完毕了，挂了。”Michael开始不耐烦了，在她看来与恶魔多说一句都是一种亵渎。  
“靠！究竟是什么星星？”  
但电话已经变成忙音。  
“该死的天使！”Crowley炸了手机，他终于有机会炸一样东西了。  
恶魔回到人间，连等都不愿等，直接飞到还是夜晚的区域，他抬起头看着满天繁星：“到底是哪颗！”他再次对着天空大吼。  
一整晚他都在盯着天空数了上万颗星星，就在他觉得这一晚要一无所获的时候，第三次绕到他眼前的卫星引起了他的注意。卫星不是那么容易见的，而且还一晚见到三回，那肯定是有问题。  
“‘追逐飞越夜空的星星’……是说让我追着你走吗。”恶魔暗骂一声该死，天使都是一群傻蛋，卫星哪是星星。  
Crowley展开翅膀飞上云霄，穿过大气层落在卫星上。  
“走吧，让我看看你能带我去哪。”他收起翅膀躺在上面等待。  
卫星迎着太阳行进，太阳的光芒没有大气的防护变得更加耀眼，也更加具有危害性，那也只是对人类而言，恶魔才不怕这些。但接下来的事他可淡定不起来，第一缕照射到卫星上的阳光让它燃烧起来，那不是普通的火焰，是圣火，这种火给Crowley的伤害可比太阳要多。  
“谋杀！这是谋杀！”Crowley再次展开翅膀，躲避这个火焰，“白毛混蛋果然都不安好心！”  
现实很快扇了他一巴掌，火焰烧尽，露出隐藏的文字——在海底的淤泥里寻找千百年前的宝藏。  
“……这就是谋杀，没躲过去的话我还是死。”Crowley继续嘴硬，“那么，这又在哪？”  
像是回应恶魔的问题，卫星停住了，正下方便是一片汪洋。  
“很好，看样子我的一举一动都在上帝他老人家的视线内，你到底想让我干什么！”恶魔语气不善，又无奈地耸了下肩，“但是我不做的话我的天使肯定是回不来的吧，这都在你的掌握里不是吗，以前就是这样，我最讨厌你这一点！”  
Crowley纵身一跃，冲破大气层坠入海底。常年见不到光的海底突然亮了起来，Crowley就像一个人型发光体走在海底，大大小小的深海鱼没有围着他转，而是规避开那个光源，就像他是什么危险的生物。一个憋着火的恶魔的确挺危险的。  
Crowley打了一个响指，各种各样的东西从淤泥里飘出。  
“还真是恶心。”他撇了下嘴，扒拉开没用的垃圾开始寻找，很快一个圆形的物体引起他的注意，“瞧瞧这个，一枚金……”他还没说完，金币震开淤泥发出耀眼的光，要不是Crowley戴着墨镜，他的眼睛就要被这天堂之光灼瞎。  
“我死了你们才满意吗！”恶魔真的生气了，他解放了真身，一条黑色巨蛇盘在海底，若他展开身躯，整个海底都将盛不下他。  
Crowley对着还在发光的金币吐出信子，嘶嘶作响。他诅咒，诅咒那些白毛混蛋不得好死。  
光芒消散，Crowley看清了金币的样子，他一下就认出来那是他送给Aziraphale的幸运硬币。他还记得那段时间对方的运气不太好，他就从人类那里搜刮了这枚幸运硬币。Crowley可忘不掉对方收到这个礼物的高兴劲儿，但没多久就被愧疚替代。天使藏不住事，恶魔一看就明白对方要不是把金币送人了，要不就是不小心弄丢了，但天使不说，他也不问。  
Crowley恢复成原来的样子，捧住那枚金币：“原来你在这里。”  
金币上有细小的文字泛着光——困兽犹斗之地寻找勇士的利剑。  
看到这一行小字，Crowley一愣：“困兽犹斗之地？斗兽场吗？”那是他的杰作。  
那里好去，只是转瞬间Crowley便站在斗兽场的中央，他还记得自己当年悠然自得的坐在最好的位置上吃着葡萄，旁边是他的天使，Aziraphale不喜欢这里，因为太血腥，太暴力，他几乎是捂着眼睛陪着Crowley的。  
“我只是提供了一个点子，人类就回馈给我了一份这么大的礼物。”恶魔塞了一颗葡萄给天使。  
“太残忍了，下次不要再带我来。”Aziraphale没有拒绝那颗葡萄，香甜的汁水在他嘴中满溢。  
“那下次咱们去吃牡蛎，我记得你曾经跟我推荐来着。”  
“这个好。”Aziraphale睁开眼，对Crowley微笑。  
Crowley感觉自己坐在了太阳前面，Aziraphale的笑容是那么耀眼，在他专注看天使的时候，一把剑的剑身直直插入地中，任谁都拔不出来，最终折断。  
Crowley从回忆中走出：“就是那个！”随即他打了个响指，插进地中的断刃终于重见阳光。  
这次他学乖了，跑到很远的地方等圣光消散才走过去。  
剑身上闪耀着一行新的字——在无尽黄沙之地等候。  
“黄沙。”Crowley想到了伊甸园外的那片不毛之地，那也是他和Aziraphale第一次相遇的地方，“先去那里吧。”  
Crowley没有想到那里还如原来一样，只有高挂在头顶的太阳与滚烫的沙子，只有伊甸不复存在。Crowley头一次感到唏嘘，自六千年前让夏娃吃下苹果后，他就再也没有来过这里。恶魔在这里转了好几圈都没有等来下一道指令。  
“所以呢？接下来呢？让我等什么？等着你降下圣光把我笼罩起来杀死我？”Crowley泄愤一样踢飞脚下的黄沙，他真的受够了。天使不在他身边，让他比往常烦躁一万倍。  
圣光的确降了下来，但没有笼罩在Crowley的身上，而是落在他的身旁。他抬手挡住这刺眼的光芒，感觉手心都被圣光灼伤了。  
光芒散去时，Aziraphale完好无损的站在Crowley面前，旁边还站着一名被淡淡的光芒笼罩的天使，恶魔认出了对方是上帝的书记官Metatron。  
“这是怎么回事？”Crowley有些没弄明白现况。  
这是一个考验。Metatron站在圣光中将思想传给恶魔。  
“请你从我脑子里出来，要烤熟了！”Crowley使劲拍了拍脑袋想要驱赶钻进脑子里的圣音，“什么考验？”  
Metatron没再理Crowley，直接消失在原地。  
恶魔看向Aziraphale，这个天使可不会再跑了。  
“哦！呃……”Aziraphale有些窘迫，他不知道该如何跟Crowley去解释，上帝在经过这么久的时间头一次下达清晰指令是关于他和Crowley的，他可忘不了上面那些天使看他的眼神，简直就像家长看自家进入青春期后的叛逆孩子一样。  
Crowley没有催促，他几乎把所有的耐心都给了Aziraphale，他把找回来的幸运硬币扔给了对方。  
“幸运硬币！”天使先是一喜，但很快明白这个从Crowley那里拿出来的意思，“抱歉。”  
“我何时怪过你什么？”  
“你说的对。”Aziraphale松了口气。  
“那么告诉我，天使，这到底是怎么回事。”Crowley此时的声音比对所有人都温柔，这是只对他的天使才会有的语气。  
Aziraphale看着金币上反光的字陷入沉思，最后终于开口：“上帝怕我吃亏，毕竟你是恶魔，他想知道你对我的真心。”好像这句话非常烫嘴，天使用特别快的语速说完了。他的脸也红得不可思议。  
“原来，原来！”聪明如恶魔，立刻就懂了Aziraphale的话，上帝这次扮演的角色简直就像是不放心自家孩子，怕被欺负的家长，Crowley有些恼怒，“那谁来可怜被上帝耍的我！”  
“我，Crowley，我。”Aziraphale抱住Crowley，拍了拍他。  
天使的话一下安抚了恶魔，他安静下来不再计较，也抱住对方，鼻中充斥着对方熟悉的天使味道。  
他这段时间一直追寻的，久违的味道。


End file.
